1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method for preventing friendly fire accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a hand-held electromagnetic transceiver acting as a pulsed RADAR (Radio Detection and Ranging) and/or LIDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) device that can detect the presence of one or many objects via passive retro-reflectors that are close or distant in a preferred angle of detection and to ignore any retro-reflector not within that preferred angle of detection.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and device to prevent inadvertent targeting and to avoid shooting accidents.